I can't loose you too
by Mae Liz
Summary: Their world is so fragile. One thing that happens to Remy could ruin it all. Is she strong enough to live without him... better yet can her news be good without him?
1. The unknown substance

Authors Note- this is the latest installment of CS. It's set after VC, obviously it is a Kimy, but there may be a major twist, you'll all see what I mean later on, I promise.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Remy!" Kitty screams running to the side of her fallen husband. "Remy, are you ok?"

"Nothin' ta worry about Mon chere, just a scratch." Remy coughs as he attempts to pull out a dagger that is sticking out of his chest, just barely missing his heart.

"No, Remy, don't touch it. You'll loose more blood that way. I can't loose you too. Can you walk?" Kitty asks in a rush as she looks at her surroundings and tries to figure out a way to get him help.

"Remy don't think so." He says moaning trying to sit up from his sprawled position on the pavement of the dark alley.

"So the sewer rat has a whore." A woman says coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kitty asks rising from her crouching position to face her husband's attacker as she sneakily hits a speed dial on her cell phone behind her back and Melinda answers quietly. "What have you done to him? Why did you take him from his home to this dark alley?" Kitty demands loudly enough for Melinda to hear on the other end.

"We're tracking it." She whispers so softly that Kitty barely hears her. "Found you, we're on out way." At Melinda's signal she hangs up the phone and slips it into her back pocket.

"Give me the wrong answer and I'll just slit your throat no questions asked."

"Oh, is that so, I know that you are one of them. I know that you have played both sides of the mutant field and continue to do so, though only now openly. This was a warning for all of you scum. The humans are ready, and we have our own weapons that you can't deal with." The woman says melting into the shadows.

"Get back here!" Kitty says running into the shadows and finding no trace of the woman in question. "Fuck." Kitty says running back to her husband. "Help is coming Remy! You'll be ok, I promise."

"Don't worry, Mon chere. Remy be made of stronger stuff den dis."

-later-

"Kitty, he's going to be ok." Melinda says coming over to her and wrapping her arms around the petite young woman. "He'll he ok, just calm down, ok?"

"I can't Melinda. He's all I have left from Illinois. My parents approved of him. Kate approved of him, and they're all gone! He was with me through everything! He can't die, I need him!" Kitty says nearly hyperventilating.

"Trust me Kit, the bloke will make it." Pete says walking over and sitting in a chair across from her. "He has lived through worse than this."

"Pete's bloody right, as much as I hate to say it." Pyro adds receiving a glare from the Englishman.

"Mrs. LeBeau," the doctor says coming into the room. "If I may have a word with you." She says motioning for Kitty to come into a small office beside Remy's room.

"Of course." Kitty says getting up and walking in. "This isn't good, is it?"

"Well, in a way yes it is. The dagger missed his heart and lungs, and I was able to stop the internal bleeding, so he will heal." The young doctor says removing her glasses and sitting down in a chair and motioning for Kitty to sit down in another chair across from her.

"But what?" Kitty asks bracing herself for the worst.

"He's comatose. I can't bring him out of it, but it doesn't appear to be serious. Victims of these sorts of crimes generally suffer from shock in one form or another. I can't say for sure when he will come out of it, but it shouldn't take more than 2 weeks, and that is at the most."

"But he'll live, right?" Kitty asks scooting to the edge of her seat and paling noticeably.

"Yes, he isn't hooked up to any life support machines. There is one matter though that may be a problem."

"And that is?"

-waiting room-

"Pete!" Kitty nearly bellows coming out of the room and grabbing the unsuspecting man by the front of his shirt and dragging him into the hallway. "You are calling in a favor for me or you are going to be missing a part of your male anatomy that you find necessary." Kitty threatens in front of the awe struck crowd.

"Ok, Kit, why are ya so bloody upset. He's gonna live, we all know that." Pete says hoping that the distraught woman was joking. "I can call in one of me favors, but why?"

"He's in a coma." Kitty says as her serious expression slowly fades to one of sadness. "The doctor told me that the dagger was poisoned, but they don't know by what. When they ran the sample it was an unknown substance. With your past I'm sure that you can find someone."

"If it's just a simple-"

"They don't know what it is capable of, and it's not like we can ask him how he feels. Pete, I've lost so many people already, help me not loose him too." Kitty cries giving him a pleading look that only a heartless man could resist.

"I'll do what I can. Logan would have connections too." Pete says sighing with relief that his manhood was safe.

"I know. I've already called him."

A/N2- Ok, so now that you all kind of see the twist to my story I need help. I don't know any contacts that Pete would have! I really need help! And of course there is the fact that I have no idea about Logan's contacts also. I mean come on now, someone PLEASE help me!


	2. The options of the LeBeaus

CatBlack400- I'm going to use your ideas, both of them, just don't tell or the updates will BE VERY VERY VERY SLOW! I've never seen Naruto, but I think that I know how to pull her personality off. Just email me straight next time. My email is That will save you hassle. I have a feeling that we will be talking a lot. And if you tell you die!

I can't loose you too

Chapter 2

The options of the LeBeau's

Oh!

Well Imagine, as I'm pacing the pews

In a church corridor and I can't help but to hear

Can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

'What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding'

Says a bridesmaid to a waiter, and what a shame

What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore

"Kitty, ah found an answer to yer problem." Logan's voice proclaims over the phone. "Ya might not like it, but it is the best that I can do fer ya."

"Logan, anything you can do will help me. I am just so glad that it has only taken you three days. Logan he isn't getting any better, I don't know what to do." Kitty stood in the hallway pacing, pale and visibly shaking as she waited for the older mutant to tell his solutions.

"Well there are actually two options. Kitty, have you ever thought of a blood transfusion from me to him?" Logan asks gruffly trying to clue to clueless girl in. "I've done it before, it might help him."

"I'm up to try it if this doctor agrees. She seems to know what she is doing."

"The next option is this, we have a new healer here. She is an alien and doesn't speak English. Chuck made a translator for her to understand, but it won't let her speak. It is getting better, but we don't know if her powers have a side effect."

I chimed in with a

Haven't you people ever heard of

Closing the God Damn door

No

"Are you plotting my death as well Vi? You're as bad as that Pryde. Worse even, your powers are worthless and you are an albino freak. At least that girl was decent looking and had a personality. Oh I know you have been out there listening to our meeting. Are you going to help us?" Margaret asks a young, timid, purple haired albino girl outside of her office. After a few minutes of silence Margaret continues. "Well you're not answering I see. Well Vi, you have one last chance. Do this mission or get out. You are worthless to me if you can't even kill this cretin who is undermining me. I refuse to pay for and support someone as worthless as you."

"Aren't you being hard on the poor girl Margaret? She is a recluse, anyone can see that. If you could promise the girl that-"

"Buck I am not about to promise her anything. The worthless chit is not worth the manhunt."

"But you told me you knew-"

"I do. I will tell the girl when and if she deserves it. I can't believe that even you will undermine me. What is my allegiance coming to Buck?" Buck's flabby build quivered and Vi ran down the hallway, right into something hard causing her to fall backwards.

"What is this?" A man's voice says tilting her head up to look into the eyes of what was a clone of Lance. "The little girl who lost her Mommy, well I'll be your Daddy if you come to my room." He says as she stands and continues on her way to her room. _"He told me to call if I ever needed him, when can I need him more than now? I hope that she didn't kill him when he left us. Please still be safe, you are my only hope!'_

It's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality

"Yeah, I'm on me way. Ya know that I keep me word. Do you trust me?" Pete asks into his cell phone.

"Yes." Whispers a small voice.

"Good. We could use yer help when I get ya back here. Are ya willing ta help us heal a sick teammate?"

"Of course. You are saving me, I would never deny you anything."

"Good. I need ya ta hang in there and I will get me sorry ass over there soon. I'll tell ya about it on the way back."

"Please hurry Pete."

"I will. I won't let ya down. You have me word. Margaret is dead if she lays another hand on you. I'm leaving now. "

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Don't thank me yet. Ya have a big job ta do fer me. I'm commin' now."

I chimed in

Haven't you people ever hear of

Closing the God Damned Door

" I don't think that he will hold up to a blood transfusion Mrs. LeBeau. There are so many risks involved in them, it doesn't make sense to me to have him potentially die from it. Many things could happen, and many tests are needed on the donator's blood. If the tests were performed than I would go along with it, though not whole heartedly."

"I don't understand how it is so bad. The man in question has a healing factor. How can that present a problem?"

"It is an unknown substance to the body in the presence of another one that is already there. Your best bet may be to go with the healer. Ma'am you husband's body may reject the blood given to him. If it is rejected it will complicate his problems and I am sure that you don't want to risk it."

"But if they do the tests on it then you are fine with it? Then take a sample of his blood and I am running it over to the institute. I am not going to have to worry about a side effect to the healer's power."

"I hope you know the risks that you are running."

"If you don't shut up I am going to hurt you. It is my husband that we are talking about, I believe that I know him better than you and why are you giving me a hard time? There are people in this building who would rip you apart if you were ever to cross-them funny? Do you understand me?"

"Of course, here." The doctor says placing a still warm vial in the young woman's hands. "There you go." Seemingly satisfied Kitty turns and leaves the room making sure that Melinda is on the other side of the glass just in case. The doctor takes a cell phone out of her pocket and hits a speed dial button. "Yeah Mar, I won't be home for a while longer. My patient is still in need of my care... I understand."

"That's odd... Melinda says pushing a button on the wall to summon Magneto into the small room.

Can anyone guess what is next? I know but am not telling! Until Next Time!

BTW, the lyrics were from I write Sins not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco!


	3. The Meeting of the three

I can't loose you too

Chapter 3

The meeting of the three

"Thank you Pete." Vi says thanking him. Removing her dark sunglasses carefully and running a hand through her long purple hair she enters the house behind him. "Where is the man you told me to heal?" Vi asks looking around the lavish surroundings.

"We need to talk to his wife first, she is speaking for him and she may have an idea or two of her own. We will have to wait and see. When you meet her she is going to seem way too happy for someone in her position, but it is her way of dealing with it." Pete looks back at Vi as she slowly follows him trying to take in the lavish, but dark surroundings. "Why did you take your glasses off?"

"It is too dark in here, I couldn't see very well." Vi says playing catch up to her savior.

"You get used to it. It's hard for us to get lights and stuff in here after it breaks, so it can get darker. This whole mutant war crap is getting ridiculous, they have almost cut us off completely here is the states."

"You don't seem to have a very-"

"Pete!" Melinda exclaims coming half out of the small observation room. "We've got problems, this doctor is doing something really funny. I can't get Mags or anyone down here."

"Give a bloke a minute. Melinda this is Vi, Vi this is Melinda. Now go in there with her and wait on me for a minute."

"Kitty said before she left that she had friends who would tear her apart if she tried anything, and she is definantly trying something."

"I'm on it Melinda. God woman! Shut yer mouth for a second and let me deal with this!"

"Geez, someone is missing his addictions." Melinda mutters as Pete steps Remy's room. Melinda ushers Vi into the observation room and closes the door behind them. "Can anyone hear me on this thing?" Melinda asks pushing the button once again.

"Will you shut up already?" Sabertooth asks from the other end.

"Not until someone gets down here, this doctor is doing something to Remy that Kitty will kill us for, and I am in no condition- ouch... you better come help Pete, he's going to get his ass kicked."

'Of course he is, that boy needs to be harsher with women." The gruff voice returns.

"Kitty if my hypothesis is correct then there will be nothing wrong with the transfusion. I don't understand why his body couldn't fight off the poison to begin with. It is very weak-"

"I'm sorry, but are you kidding me? That idiot... thank you Dr. McCoy." Kitty says rushing out of the Med Lab. "Logan!" Kitty yells as she phases up a floor.

"No need ta yell, I can hear ya!" he says from the rec room. "Why did ya yell anyway?"

"Come on, come back with me and we'll try the transfusion. I can't believe how stupid I am! This is ridiculous!"

"Let me get Zsaji- oh nevermind. There you are. Kitty this is Zsaji, Zsaji this is Kitty Pryde, she is formerly an X-Man. We're going to go help her right now, I hope you're ready?" The blond haired woman nods her head and they walk towards the front door.

"I am going to ignore the use of my maiden name, but since it is Pryde-LeBeau I guess whatever goes. Let's go save my husband from this bitch. Just let me get my hands on her!"

"Buck, your daughter just called me. It appears that it isn't as easy as we first hoped for her to kill the bastard. I can't believe this. There is no reason for any of this to be happening! This whole world is going to hell! That idiot Vi has escaped and now your daughter is failing. Not looking too good for your release Buck. You better be counting your lucky stars that I am not a mean person."

"But Margaret! Why is my daughter failing? Someone must have tipped them off! She is very, very smart!" Buck hastily says defending his daughter.

"And who gave her away then my dear Buck?" Margaret says approaching the now quivering man. "Was it you, Buck? Are you in league with the mutant freaks? I can't believe that you are so soft. These people are disgusting! They are a pure annoyance!" Margaret screams as she attempts to punch the chair beside Buck's head but misses and hits his head instead of the chair. "Carmen! I believe that you have a mess to clean up!"

"Yes ma'am," a small girl of maybe 10 runs in with wild black hair and nervous mannerisms. "Ma'am you killed him."

"Oh well, he was dispensable anyway." Margaret says leaving the room.

"When we get in here you two are going to go into the observation room, Melinda should still be in there, and you can see me if something goes wrong." Kitty says as they enter the front doors of the mansion. "Ok, follow me and ignore Creed." Kitty, Logan and Zsaji nearly ran down the hallways connecting to the medical floor when Kitty pointed to the observation room as she opened the door. "Melinda, you've got company. I am going to go deal with this bitch, she is on my nerves."

"Pete is in there." Melinda says. "It is like he is trying to get information out of her but she isn't talking. Creed is on call if it gets bad."

"Ok, well we'll see." Kitty says entering her husband's room. "Now why the hell would a doctor want to keep a patient ill for no reason?" Kitty asks slamming her right fist into her left hand. "I really want to know why. We have done nothing to you, so why would you want to hurt us?" Kitty slowly makes her way across the room to Pete and the young doctor, taking all the IV's out of Remy on her way.

"What are you doing? You will kill you husband Mrs. LeBeau! I thought that you wanted to save him!"

"Oh no I won't. You are underestimating Remy my dear. He is stronger than you are giving him credit for, but you aren't as smart as they credit we were giving you. Why have you been poisoning my husband? What is your motive?"


	4. To unravel her plan

CatBlack400- whiter hair, blond hair, what is the difference? It is very close. At least I didn't say black hair! That would have been funny tho!

I can't loose you too

Chapter 4

To unravel her plan

"I would never poison my patients! How could you throw that accusation at me! It is the original toxin still in his system! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Funny," Kitty says walking closer "then why are the numbers on the machines looking better after I unhooked him?"

"It has to be a glitch. There is no way that they are right."

"Give it up Lady, Kit ain't an idiot." Pete says placing a hot knife one mere inch from her throat. "One wrong move and I'll kill ya meself."

"He is one man! How can all of you be so affected by one man?"

Vi and Zsaji are meanwhile staring at one another seeing apparently similar qualities in each other. They slowly take steps closer to each other until they were mere inches from touching.

"Ok, this is weird." Logan says looking at the two girls. "Zsaji, look at Remy, the man on the bed. Does he look to be getting better?" Zsaji turns from Vi and approaches the glass peering through at Remy and shakes her head. "This ain't good. Will he die from it?" Zsaji slowly nods and looks at Logan.

"Kit will kill all of us." Melinda chirps in. "Let's go help him. I had EMT training, so I can start the transfusion. Come on Vi." Melinda grabs Vi's hand and leads her into Remy's room.

"Come on Zsaji. Let's get in there and help, this little girl may not be able to handle it."

"One man? He is my world! He is the man that I am going to spend my life with! The only one that I want to be with! He is the love of my life! He is the father of the child in my womb! How can you tell me that he isn't worth it? He is the only thing left from my childhood!"

"I know how you must feel, but you must understand-"

"One more word out of your mouth and those knives are gonna gut ya. Now spill, why are you here, who sent you?" Melinda asks motioning for Kitty to help the other heal Remy. The fear in the young doctor's eyes was almost tangible as she attempted to back up. Not needing any incentive she runs over to her husband and to Melinda who is beside him. "Pete won't hesitate, and he has deadly accuracy (Just go with it here folks, I think that it is right... But I am not a Pete expert!). And of course being a doctor you know the chances of your own survival if one of those goes through your throat."

"Melinda, are you sure that you know how to do this?" Kitty asks tentatively, I don't want to put Remy at any more of a risk than he already is."

"He will be find Kitty, there is nothing to worry about."

-1 hour later-

"So Vi, or do you prefer Violet?" Kitty asks looking at the girl from across the room.

"I go by Vi."

"Ok, well Vi, you were with Margaret until today, did you know her plans?" Melinda asks before Kitty can. "Why did she send that doctor to keep Remy down, and how did she get past Magneto's process on new people?"

"I don't know, when she wakes up she can tell you. Margaret has her father captive, that is all that I know, she is doing it for him." Vi says never looking up from her spot on the ground.

"They don't bite." Pete says lighting a cigarette at his post by the open window. He was standing right next to the doctor who was bound, gagged and unconscious on the chair next to him. "This bird is stupid to think that we were just going to let her go." Pete says idly kicking the chair and knocking it over. "Oh well, in me opinion she deserves anything thrown at her."

"We could have offered her protection, I agree." Kitty says looking down at Remy's newly pale features. "I don't know why anyone would want to hurt us, at least not this badly."

"Yer slippin' Pryde, ya killed her husband, an now she wants ta kill yers." Pete says taking a long drag off of his cigarette. "Not fair I know, but what in life is?"

"Melinda, why don't you go get Jenni and see if either of these healers can help her. Maybe they can." Kitty says whimsically. "I don't know if it is reversible, but isn't it worth it?"

"I guess, let me go find her."

"Oh Zsaji, you are so beautiful, what did Remy ever seen in Kitty? Ya are his dream girl." Remy says lying on the couch cuddling with the alien woman. "Je t'aime, Mon Cher. Je vous aimerai toujours."(1)

"And I love you too." The white haired beauty says in heavily accented English due to her translator. "From the moment I heal you, I loved you."

"Dieu, la vie est si bon. Je ne veux jamais qu'elle finisse. Je veux rester comme ceci pour toujours." Remy whispers into her ear (2).

"I love when you speak your native tongue."

"Daddy!" A girl of around five, who looks almost identical to Kitty, says running to Remy. "Why do you make Mommy sad? Don't you love her anymore? She is crying for you again!"

"I told you before, I love Zsaji, I can't be with your Mommy. Tell her that Piotr will gladly be with her." Remy says looking at Zsaji as they laughed.

"You are so mean! You are not my Daddy! Mommy said that you used to be nice!" The girl fumes storming off crying.

"She will understand when she is older." Zsaji says as tears well up in her eyes at the girl's anguish.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas d'elle, mon cher. Elle est d'un mariage erroné, j'ont maintenant vu la lumière. J'aimerai vous pour toujours, et nos enfants plus." Remy says as he rubs Zsaji's slightly swollen stomach.(3)

Tami sits up in her bed as she shakes with the tears that she felt. "I must tell Kitty." She says as she runs down the hallway.

"The transfusions seems to be working, but he stills needs more help fighting it off." Melinda says looking at Kitty who was transfixed on Remy's darkening features and his slightly fluttering eyelids.

"Remy!" Kitty whispers excitedly as he opens his beautiful eyes.

"Mon Chere, where be Remy?"

I love you, my dear; I will always love you.

God, life is so good. I never want it to end. I want it to stay like this.

Don't worry about her, my dear. She is from a mistaken marriage; I have now seen the light. I will love you forever and our children more.


	5. The foresight of Tami

I can't loose you too

Chapter 5

The foresight of Tami

"Kitty!" Tami screams as she runs into the room. "Don't let her touch Remy!" She screams as she steps between the alien woman and Remy. "She is evil! I saw it! I saw everything that will happen if she touches him!" Tami explains crying. "You know it too, don't you? And you can't explain it to us, can you?" Tami asks Zsaji in a much softer voice causing the woman to look down in what looked to be shame. "You love him too." Tami says touching her and almost instantly jumping back finding what she was looking for. "But you will find someone that you find more appealing, and he'll come to you willingly."

"What the hell is going on here?" Logan asks in confusion.

"Tami can see into the future. She sees it for the most part in her dreams, but she can also touch you and see your future as well if she directly changes it." Melinda says walking to the girl. "Let's walk into the hallway and you can tell me what happened." Melinda says placing a hand on Tami's shoulder and guiding her out to the hallway.

"That is a nice power she has there." Logan says looking at Pete. "What do you think that she saw?"

"I don't know. She sees anything and everything. She can tell you at times what you will eat next week, and by that time you have forgotten and she was right. She is one of our assets, she just happens to be one of Kitty's cousins." Pete says throwing his cigarette out the window. "Come on Logan, let's go get a beer. You two come too," he says pointing at Vi and Zsaji, "I'll get you all something as well, and show you to a room if you want it."

"But what about-"

"Kit can handle herself Vi." Pete says guiding the teen out of the room.

"Get Remy a beer!" Remy calls from the bed.

"Not this time, mate."

"Remy, I have some news for you." Kitty says as she lies beside him propped up on one elbow so she can see his reaction. "How do you feel about having children?"

"Remy would love it Mon Cher, anything you want." Remy says pulling her down on him and kissing her with a passion not seen in most recently comatose patients.

"Good, because we're going to have one in about 6 months." Kitty says smiling at her husband in pure joy.

"Remy plans to be out of de bed by den." Remy says laughing. "Mon Cher, can ya tell Remy what all he missed, he saw two new faces and there is a woman bound in his room."

"Of course I will, but later." She says laying her head on his chest and listening to the beat of his heart. "I was so scared this whole time. I didn't think that I could raise a child that you never even knew about. It was so hard on me. I couldn't understand why you wouldn't wake up. Oh God, I am so glad that you are back with me." Kitty says before she erupts into the long-reserved tears of all kinds: of fear, of sadness, of regret, happiness and love.

"So that is what drove you to us." Melinda says holding Tami as she cried. "I see why you are upset, we won't let Zsaji heal him, or even touch him. Let's make a deal here not to tell Kitty unless we have to. Let it come out on its own, ok?"

"Yeah, she won't want to hear it at all though." Tami says looking at the floor. "It just scared me so badly, I don't want their daughter to go through that. It is just cruel, and then she would just have left him anyway. This way is better."

"They are great together, it was hard to see at first, but they really work, and they work well. Let's go join everyone in the kitchen, we could all use some food, right?"

"Always! You will make a great mother, Melinda. Trust me on this one."

"Oh, I trust you all right. Now let's get in there."

In the kitchen there was a flurry of activity. Vi looked like she was trying to teach Zsaji sign language, which the alien woman seemed to pick up very quickly. Logan and Pete were smoking and drinking, and just being very loud. Piotr and Pyro were playing cards and Sabertooth was just glaring at Logan.

"Get over it Creed." Melinda says as she and Tami walk to the refrigerator. "If this is the worst that you have to deal with be happy. Logan isn't all that bad. He just helped save Remy. Oh, and by the way, we need you to go get answers out of the doctor who is restrained in Remy's room, she is working for an anti-mutant group. Of course you remember X-terminx, right?"

"Ya don't have to tell me twice." He says standing up and leaving the room almost gleefully.

"That ain't right." Pete says putting down his beer, "That poor bird is never gonna be the same again. He is a little rough on 'em-"

"Spare me." Melinda says glaring in Pete's direction. "I want you to keep my power in mind, ok?"

"That's even worse."

"Yep, I know I am. "

"Tami?" Jenni asks feeling her way along the wall. "Is he ok? I want to see him again."

"He's fine, Jen. Hey, I have a supprize for you, come here." Tami says grabbing her sister's hand and guiding her down the hall to where Vi and Zsaji were staying. "Now I know two people who can heal you."

"Really? Being blind sucks, I'd rather be deaf." Jenni says pouting. "This mansion is hard to get around in."

"Yeah, I know." Tami says knocking on a bedroom door. "Zsaji?" Tami asks as she opens the plain wooden door. The alien woman was sitting on her bed, with Vi on a chair beside it still teaching her sign language. "I have a question for you two, my sister here became blind in an attack a while ago, could one of you heal her?"

"Sure." Vi says timidly, but Zsaji places her hands over Jenni's eyes for a moment and when the girl opens then she starts to cry.

"I can see again!" Jenni says wrapping her arms tightly around the alien woman who looks shocked. "Thank you so much." Jenni says as the tears well up in her eyes.

"You can't see, can you? You took her injury." Tami says noticing the woman's blank stare. "Jen, she took your injury..."

"No, that is horrible!" Jenni says looking up at the woman and seeing what Tami saw in her eyes. "Why would you do that? How can I ever repay you?"

"So the girl failed did she? This does not bode well. Well, off to our next plan. These mutants will die, and it will be soon. Their insolence will not be tolerated. We will smash their insubordinace!"

So? What do you all think? Should I write another one? Yes, No, Maybe?


End file.
